The day Tommy turned 19
by ces-moua
Summary: today is Tommy's birthday. He is now 19 and he can't wait to move out!
1. The begining

The day Tommy turned 19.  
  
Today is Tommy's birthday. He is now 19. Tommy couldn't wait to move out of the house, all his bags are packed and his stuff is away. Every one wishes him luck, everyone but Chucky. Chucky who was his best friend forever changed a lot lately; Tommy didn't know what was wrong with him. He asked him many times; but Chucky would not tell him. Now Tommy was leaving for university, and really was worried about Chucky. He used to be a straight A student but now he had an F average. He was out of it, never wanted to do anything and was as introverted as ever. He wouldn't talk to anyone about anything, you could go up to him and start a conversation and he would just look at you like you were a two-headed monster! Anyways, Tommy left that day, without saying bye to Chucky.  
  
Meanwhile, Chucky was thinking, reliving the horror, the pain and the fear. It was a Saturday night every one was at Phil and Lil's house and we were partying. Angelica and her friends showed up. They brought beer and alcohol; they seemed more mature, wiser. But little did I know I would get wiser too, sooner then I thought. 


	2. The story

The story.  
  
We got at Phil's house at seven to prepare the decorations; I was a straight A student, not very popular but Tommy was always there for me, as far as I can remember. Anyways, we decorated the place with balloons and we took out the silly string, we were just spraying everywhere. Lil came down stairs, she was wearing a purple miniskirt that was about 15 cm long, and she was also wearing a white silky, skin tight, blouse. She had her hair up and she looked amazing. I was dazzled. Then she looked at me, I felt my cheeks turn red, I felt the blood race to my face. Then I babbled: "Li..Li...Lil, you're...you're pretty." Then Phil started to laugh at me. He said I was a moron and an idiot, he also told me Lil already had a boyfriend. His name is Rocky. Rocky is the biggest football player on the school team, he's not really bright but he's big. Anyways, I figured he would be there, that really bummed me out. But hey, I knew her friends would be there and so would Angelica's, maybe I would have a chance.  
  
Angelica's gang got here at about nine o'clock. They had all kinds of alcohol. Beer, whisky, gin and other stuff I didn't even know existed. They gave me a drink, it tasted awful but I thought if I didn't drink they would laugh at me and reject me even more. So I drank , one cup, then another, then another...Like that until everything went blurry. I remember seeing Angelica's friends John and Tim bring me up to a room. Then when I opened my eyes, I was totally nude. Someone was rubbing me the way no one ever had, they were touching me all over my lower body. Then I felt my organ rise and harden. Then I felt a mouth rap around my organ, going up and down, then the person started to blow and suck and blow, and suck. It scared me at first but then it felt relaxing, satisfying. I lifted my head slightly to see who it was. All the lights where out so I couldn't see, the alcohol didn't help. I knew it was a girl because the touching and the lips were so soft and gentle. Then I felt myself empty. It was the first time it ever happened to me when I wasn't alone. And like teenagers, I masturbated, regularly and unlike most of them I did not have a partner. I knew this was wrong but I couldn't react. I was half asleep. Then I felt more hands. There were about 6 pairs of hands around my penis. They flipped me over so I was lying on my stomach. Then I felt something hard, big and warm getting pushed in my ass. It hurt. It was really painful, but I didn't scream, I didn't even react, I was motionless. Then it started going in and out, in and out. They put their hands on my back, right about in the middle of my back. The in and out movement continued for a while, than I felt a warm liquid gush in my ass, it was actually inside me.  
  
Then I fell asleep. I remember waking up when I heard someone scream. It was near me maybe outside, but my head started to spin and I puked as I remembered what happened. I got dressed, and went down stairs. Lots of people I didn't recognize were lying around on the floor, asleep. Then I spotted Tommy. I wanted to tell him what happened but he was drunk out of his mind, he was saying things, I hope, he didn't mean. He said I was a retard not to have notice. Then he said I was only a moron and he only let me hang around with him because he pitied me. He said that if people can take advantage of me like that, that I worth nothing. I asked him who took advantage of me and in what way. He puked before he answered. He said: "Well first, you let John and Tim undress you. Then you let Angelica fuck you, she was literally on you with your dick in her. We all watched. It was funny because you didn't react, you didn't move. Then you let Francesca, you know that ugly bitch that looks like a fucking dog, and you let her give you a blowjob. Then you let Rocky fuck you by behind. It was funny. You didn't react or nothing but it was funny." Then he puked again. All of what he had told me made me gag, I felt like puking too. So I left. I went out side to breath fresh air. 


	3. the story continues

The story continues  
  
So I left, in the night the air was still, I felt the leaves under my feet, I heard them cracking under my feet. I felt a little breeze as I walked through town. I've been walking for over two hours, with no precise goal. Then I heard someone behind me. I turned, and was really surprised to see Lil. She was yelling for me to stop. So I did, I waited for her. She caught up, and we continued to walk. She said she was sorry for what happened, she hadn't intended it to go that far, she just wanted the guys to have a little bit of fun. She asked me if I knew what happened and I said yes Tommy told me, but if you have a different version go ahead gemmy all you've got I can take it. Then she told me about the same thing Tommy did, except that it wasn't Francesca, who gave me a blowjob it was her and she regrets hurting me. She tried to stop Rocky but he was drunk and he is stronger then her so she couldn't do much. He tried to have sex with her, but she took a kitchen knife and kept him away with it. She said she plans on dumping him later. She left not long after he had tried to molest her. She went outside and screamed at the top of her lungs. She was crying when she heard footsteps she stopped, she saw it was I, but didn't react right away. She followed me for two hours before actually trying to catch up. She also said that she really liked me and never really realized who I really was until recently. So we kept on walking and talking. Then I started to be tired, so she said we could lie under a tree and nap. So we did, she cuddled up on me; I put my arms around her. Then she unzipped my pants and I slowly undid her blouse. She had magnificent breasts, round, hard, perfect. Her nipples stood out because of the cold breeze. She was really amazing. She slowly took off her blouse and her bra. So I slowly took off my pants and my boxers. The cold breeze was sudden on my bare penis. She laughed, not like everyone else, her laugh was nice, gentle, soothing. Then she untied her skirt, took it off slowly, she had a firm butt, nice, round. Then she turned around, I saw her completely naked. Her vagina was hairless; it was just there waiting for me. I felt my penis straighten again. She lied down beside me. I started to roll to get over her, but she pushed me down. She rolled over me, told me softly in my ear to close my eyes. So I did, she started to hump me, I felt the heat of her body, the swoosh of our sexual activities came up to me. Then she stopped and I felt a cold blade beside my leg. She said to my ear, "don't worry hon, it will only I few seconds, you won't feel a thing." Then she cut my penis off, with my balls and everything. I was bleeding. She got up, got dressed and left. She turned back to look at me a few foot further and she said: " There, now no one can do that to you ever again, no one can ever hurt my Chucky." Then she left. I was bleeding and my whole lower body was numb. I started to cry. Then I fell asleep. When I awoke, it was early morning; I looked around, suddenly remembered last night. I got dressed, and started to walk home. I decided not to tell anyone about anything. I got home around noon. My father didn't ask where I was, he probably assumed I was with Tommy and Phil. But little does he knows. 


End file.
